1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fishing lures and more particularly to bait holding devices which can be secured to a fishing line.
2. Prior Art
In the use of lures for catching game fish, notably salmon, it is important that the lure should have the appearance of and act like food fish normally taken by the salmon. In trolling for salmon, it has been normal practice to fix a small minnow or herring on a hook and to troll it behind a boat. The motion of a bait thus displayed does not resemble movements of a bait fish which has been stunned or otherwise injured by a salmon. Consequently, a number of holders have been developed to hold the bait securely and, at the same time, impart to the bait fish an action calculated to attract the salmon.
Some of these holders require the use of wooden splints, or the like, which are extended through openings in the holder and pierce the bait fish, and normally cover a portion of a bait fish so that the bait fish does not resemble bait swimming freely in the water. Prior art holders also tend not to hold the bait fish securely and thus make it necessary for the fisherman to be constantly taking in his line to assure himself that he still has his bait.